swcrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Quote:Miguel Chavez
Miguel Chavez was an Imperial Officer who was assigned to New York City prior to his death. Quotes and have several things in common, they abuse people like me and Terry and plant evidence against us.|Comparing the NYPD to the LAPD from a minority point of view.}} and the ink's still wet.|Displaying a small sense of humor.}} s have no independent thought process. Here or L.A., they still ignore Imperial ID Tags and write the tickets.|Complaining about meter maids after the car he and Tyler are in is ticketed for an expired parking meter.}} . I've lived in . I'm use to threats of violence from people.|After Tyler told him he'd deal with the violent suspects.}} Dialogue *After Colonel Thompson throws himself down a flight of stairs. :Miguel: What's his problem? :Tevin: He acts like that all the time. He once let the elevator doors close on his arm. :Miguel: Does he do parties? *Dealing with a suspect who is making racial comments about Miguel :Miguel: You make one more comment about me like that and I'm not responsible for my partner's actions. :Suspect: I got friends who feel the same way. :Miguel: Yeah, the 501st rounded up , something about inciting a riot in several cities and towns. General Felth wants to make examples of their leaders. *Discussing his so-called girlfriend and how her case compares to Kelly's case. :Miguel: We're not dating. :Tyler: Then what do you call it? :Miguel: What did Tevin call it when he was protecting Kelly from you? :Tyler: I don't know. :Miguel: The only differences in these two cases is the D.A's office in the Bronx won't act until it's a murder case and there's a different in Manhattan. :Tyler: That, and you have more resources then Tevin had when he was dealing with me. I would not want to be on the wrong side of the 501st. *Miguel and Tyler are talking about cab drivers among other things. :Miguel: You mind if we split the drivng? :Tyler: Why? :Miguel: My last partner said ridng in a car with me is worse then taking a cab. :Tyler: Here the cabs try and mow people down. The 501 once took about 200 of them off the street for reckless driving. Terrik knows a PD detective who says he gets homicidal from cabbies. You leave anything behind when you came over? :Miguel: I never really attached myself to anything. I worked too much there. One girl tried, but it didn't work. I kept bringing work home and she got annoyed with it. She told me it was either her or work, I chose work. I was the only person in that office who knew what to do half the time. The C.O. was an idiot, my partner spent more time stuffing his face and comparing me to a cab driver then working the case, LAPD couldn't or wouldn't do their part. It was no wonder why I asked for a transfer. Here, I know things get done and I have time for myself. Tevin and B.J. have been doing this long enough to know how to do it right. I was just glad to get out of L.A. really. :Tyler: I guess you really can't judge a person by what's in their file. :Miguel: Rodgers describe me as anti-social? :Tyler: He didn't use that term, but that's what he was getting at. *Miguel is driving his friend home. :Miguel: I never got your name. :Anna: Anna Martinez, and you didn't have to drive me home. :Miguel: It was Tyler's idea. He makes a hobby out of my well-being. Did I tell you about the time he and that moron he lives with sent the bartender to my door? :Anna: You know my ex is a member of the Latin Kings. :Miguel: A showdown between his gang and our troops. I'd bet $501 on our troops winning. Some of our troops have to be reigned in every once in a while. :Anna: Wake me up when we get there. *Miguel, Anna, and Tyler walk into a bar and are confronted by a biker. :Biker: Hey, we don't allow their kind in here. :Miguel: Who? :Biker: You and the girl. The other one can stay. :Anna: I don't want to cause a problem. :Tyler: It's not a problem, McDuggan here is on Khayman's watchlist. He got 10 years probation for a barfight that Khayman dragged him in on. :Miguel: So, if he starts anything, he goes upstate? :Biker: You mean like this? (pushes Miguel into table) :Tyler: Actually, he told me that you just being in a bar is a violation, pushing my friend here is a whole another charge. :Biker: Sing-Sing made you soft Markem. Last I heard, you busted this bitch's boyfriend. :Miguel: I hear Imperial Detention knows how to handle people like you. :Tyler: I've been in the IDC, given the choice. I'd prefer Rikers. *Miguel walks into a pawn shop. Tevin is outside. :Miguel: Hello Pierson, you selling stolen diamonds again? :Pierson: (notices tray of diamonds on counter) How did these get here? :Miguel: These look like the diamonds taken from Mrs. Fulton's safe. :Pierson: I didn't know they were stolen. :Tevin (walks in): You don't ask where the goods come from. They don't tell you where the goods come from. So that way when we show up, you can claim ignorance. There's no such thing as pawn broker-client confidentiality. :Pierson: Here, take the diamonds. I don't want any trouble. :Miguel: One other thing, there's no book-making in the back room is there? :Tevin: Pierson, you don't look well. I think I'll go take a look in the back. (opens door) Oh my, Miguel call Beej and tell him his favorite pawn shop is running an illegal card game in the back room. Pierson you piece of work. :Miguel: You're worse then the mob. *Miguel and Max discuss where Max was originally supposed to be assigned until Bryan appears. :Miguel: Where exactly were you supposed to go? :Max: Counterfeit Squad. I talked myself into here after your girlfriend's ex tried to kill you. :Bryan: (slaps Max on head) My new policy on saying or doing stupid things. There's also 50 new rules that you'll learn as you go. :Max: Don't be the guy that takes the last cup of coffee. He gets very annoyed when you do that. It's Rule 23A and it applies to all US Marines, Jedi, and the Stormtrooper Corps. :Miguel: Interesting. (slaps Max on head) I want all that stuff you took from my desk back. :Max: I wasn't the only one who borrowed stuff from your desk. Maybe Khayman should go slap Supply on the back of the head too. *Miguel, Tyler, Paul, and Mike eat lunch together on Mike's Star Destroyer. :Officer at Table: Ten-Hut! (everyone stands, food falls on floor) :Mike: (to officer) I have asked you not to do that when I walk into a room. Now you can clean the mess hall. (to others in room) Be seated. (everyone sits) :Tyler: B.J. would have given him a Max for that. :Mike: A what? :Miguel: Slap on the back of the head. Max Walertin tends to get most of them. :Tyler: He did give Tevin and Richie one for violating Rule 5 after they stopped talking to each other again. :Mike: Davin told me about the not talking to each other part, but not about the slaps. You guys got stuck with Walertin? :Miguel: You've dealt with him? :Paul: He was on the Whirlwind until he mocked his CO and got transferred out. Came here and mocked a certain General in Texas. :Mike: I had him sent to the surface as soon as the paperwork was filed to get him out of my fleet. Jonas mocks everyone anyway, but Kyp has more creative ways of dealing with him. :Miguel: Lucky him. Category:Quote